


The lift

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dofty gets trapped in a lift.





	The lift

Dom and lofty had just finished a 12 hour shift. They were looking forward to the next couple of days off so they got into the lift and push the button for the ground floor.  
Lofty "hey I was thinking I could make spaghetti bolognese, what do you think?"  
Dom "that sounds great as long as I don't have to cook it"  
Lofty "god you sound like such a teenager, never wanting to cook"  
Dom went quiet at this because he wasn't in the mood to argue over cooking, the lift jolted to a complete stop.  
Lofty "what was that?"  
Dom "don't know" lofty tried pushing the emergency call button but nothing happened.  
Dom "looks like we're stuck for awhile, might as well get comfy" dom took off his backpack and slid down to a sitting position. Lofty did the same thing but his breathing was getting heavy and faster.  
Dom "lofty are you okay?"  
Lofty "no really I think I am about to have a panic attack"  
Dofty "ok just focus on me. Try to breathe with me, in out in out in and out. That's it are you feeling better?"  
Lofty "yeah thanks"  
Dom "no worries but I didn't know that you were Claustrophobic"  
Loft "I'm not but if i am in a lift too long i think about diane"  
Dom "who's that? Is she a ex girlfriend?"  
Lofty "no, she's the nurse I killed"  
Dom "wait what? You killed somebody"  
Lofty "yea, we were bringing a patient upstairs when she went into cardiac arrest. So we started v-fib but I mustn't have said clear because diane got shocked to and she died"  
Dom "oh lofty I'm sorry but it was a accident"  
Lofty "that's what everyone said at the time but it didn't help and it didn't bring her back"  
Dom "yeah I just don't know what to say"  
Lofty "just say that this won't change anything between us"  
Dom "of course it won't, is that why you never told me because you thought it would change my feelings"  
Lofty "no I actually thought you knew, I mean no one can keep a secret in this place"  
Dom "I know, it's as bad as high school"  
Lofty "right, so what's your fear"  
Dom "what ya mean?"  
Lofty "I mean everyone has something they are scared of, for me it's killing another person again"  
Dom "you"  
Lofty "what? Your afraid of me"  
Dom "no I don't mean you, I meant being with you"  
Lofty "I don't understand"  
Dom "I know it's dumb but I am always worried that someday I will do something you don't like and you will start hurting me"  
Lofty "I would never"  
Dom "I know that really I do but a small part of my brain can't help being afraid that what happened with issac was my fault. I made him do it and what if I do the same thing to you"  
Lofty "oh dom that wasn't your fault"  
Dom "I know that and it's illogical but most fears are illogical"  
Lofty "I guess but if I ever do something to remind you of him please tell me because I want to help you"  
Dom "i will, enough with this deep and meaningful talk. How about a game of cards"  
Lofty "but we don't have any"  
Dom "I do in my backpack"  
Lofty "ok why"  
Dom "because you never know when you will get suck somewhere with time to kill" lofty laughed because it was true, so for the next couple of hours they played strip poker. When someone finally found them they were in for a shock.


End file.
